


Double Trouble

by PoggersMaJesus



Series: DR F: SH Shipping Madnes [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Fan Made Web Series, Fangan Ronpa - Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoggersMaJesus/pseuds/PoggersMaJesus
Summary: Rock is a little concerned for his co-worker and just hopes that she can make up for her mistake without bursting into guilty tears. Enigma just watches to be honest.
Relationships: Rock & Rissi (DR F:SH), Twin/Rissi/Rox (DR F:SH), Twin/Rox (DR F:SH)
Series: DR F: SH Shipping Madnes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986517
Kudos: 2





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER, READ THIS OR MONOKUMA STEALS YOUR KNEECAPS!!!!!
> 
> Now then, Danganronpa F: Shattered Hope is an unofficial, non-profitable fan-made web series of ¨Danganronpa¨. Nothing associated with the original product is related to this project!! And to make it clear I DO NOT OWN these characters, the project itself and sure as hell not DanganRonpa as a whole. With permission from the creators of DR F: Shattered Hope (CrossPawGames and Moraiteru) I am making fan-fiction. Something fan-made of fan-made with credits upon credits. SO PLEASE support the official titles AND MOST IMPORTANTLY check out ¨Shattered Hope Studios¨ on YouTube, join the Discord if you would like and have mercy on my dear soul.

"I can't go out there..!" Rissi squeals, covering her face with shaking fingers. 

"Why not?" Rock asks, genuinely at awe for his co-workers sudden behaviour. Rissi was a shy one, that was for sure, but to be avoiding a customer? He felt his lips tug downward in concern, "Did something happen?" 

The girl shakes her head, eyes watering with shame. Rissi began to babble, her means to avoid what was truly upsetting her and Rock was trying to be patient. Picking apart her broken sentences as her panicked eyes glanced to the door. 

He could only be relieved they weren't the only two on this shift and left the customer to Enigma. The man did follow them inside to ensure Rissi wasn't overworking herself, but obviously someone had to be at the counter. 

Rissi looked so embarrassed, Rock could tell from her flushed features and stuttered speech. He wondered what the man outside had done or said to trigger this reaction. 

Rock sighs, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. "Were you hurt by them?" He wonders tentatively, gauging her reaction.

His co-workers perks up, looking at him like he had said something offensive. Rock stumbles backward as Rissi rights herself, "N-no, of course not! It's more like I... Hurt them." She whispers. 

At that moment Enigma was opening the storage room doors, looking sincerely amused by the sight of a remorseful Rissi and confused Rock. 

"They're gone." He says simply, abandoning them again to an awkward silence. Rock smiles crookedly, "Wanna start from the beginning?" 

It isn't easy to convince Rissi she's not at fault for her behaviour, but late into the day now she opens up. Enigma is on his break and enjoying a blueberry muffin when Rissi begins to retell her story to Rock behind the counter. 

It appears their mystery person was _deaf_ and Rissi might have acted inappropriately because of it.

Enigma winces sympathetically, "You were surprised he could speak."

"I didn't mean for it to sound insensitive!" Rissi defends, tearing up. Rock is beginning to understand the problem there and hums, contemplating to himself how to remedy the girls predicament. He's sure she feels the need to make up for her mistake and would like to approach the person, but is unsure as to how she should apologize. 

Something occurs to him then and he smiles at Rissi reassuringly. "Hopefully they come back, I have an idea."

Some time the next day, mid noon Rock is actually surprised to see the man again. He's accompanied by a friend it seems, a woman with a steel gaze shadowed by her fedora. If Rock is intimidated, he's a little worried for Rissi. 

Still, the girl wants to do this, so Rock easily retrieves her from the back. Afterwards, he's simply a bystander. 

"How do you think it'll go?" Enigma asks, motioning discreetly toward Rissi as she faces the man, who looks concerned for the girl. Rock guesses it's because the woman he's accompanied by looks to be glaring at Rissi. _Protective_.

The man is rather attractive, average height, teal blue eyes, neat facial hair which was dyed(?) white. Rock likes to imagine they'd make good friends in a different life. 

"Dunno." He mumbles, watching Rissi put a fist to her chest and make a circular motion _**'I'm sorry'**_. The visible shock on the two customer's faces makes Rock smirk. 

"You taught her sign?" Enigma nudges his shoulder, a delicate brow raised curiously. Rock chuckles, "One of my cousins are mute, so my family learned some. It's been awhile since we've spoken, but you retain these kinds of things."

They assume things are going well when Rissi is smiling and blushing, passing pleasantries with the once cold woman from earlier. She's seen to be holding the man's hand, which he swings happily between them while speaking with them. Rock can also tell that the woman occasionally signs for the both of them, even correcting Rissi's half attempts. It's... Sweet. 

_All three of them_ Rock notes, obviously pleased when they leave and Rissi is all beaming smiles and flustered laughter. It doesn't surprise him when the couple returns, or when inevitably all three of their hands are linked without words needing to be exchanged.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_0WLZ66RV2zCzZt_R4zvfQ (YouTube Channel)
> 
> https://discord.gg/Zw5ZGRc (Discord if you'd like, but if you check out the channel there should be a link in the description of videos!)
> 
> STEVIE PILGRIM APPRECIATION FOR COMPOSING THE MUSIC and "Rosie and the Raven" please, yesyes, I love his music. 
> 
> I don't know how to grab the Twitter links for CrossPawGames and Moraiteru, sue me, but they're there on YouTube I think.... And shoutout to all staff, artists, writers, VAs, programmers, editors, I'm uneducated and don't know who else to appreciate, but y'all have done AMAZING WORK on this project. 
> 
> If you're new to DR F: SH, welcome!!! If yer not and stalked me from Discord to AO3, hi!!!! Y'all will better know me as Jerri#2801 on Discord and for newcomers, I am the PogmaJesus PFFFFFT!!! I'm also going to be posting other Fangan Fiction when I can (AO3 tags are a nightmare) so look forward to that? If you recognized any of these titles: Hushed Whispers, Deadication, Hope Restoration, Distrust and Coward's Paradise. Go definitely check those out on YouTube and hopefully scavenge around for Discord links. 
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
